More
by LovelyLuck49
Summary: Even if we weren't technically dating, we were still more then that, more then just friends" Pam And Jim in their high school years blinded of thier true feelings of one another. Based on a true story Pam's POV aka My POV r/r please!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of it All

My eyes flashed open to the irritating sounds of my alarm clock, the first day of high school. I, Pamela Beesly, had been waiting to get away from my crappy middle school all summer and now the time was here_. A fresh start, a new beginning, a chance to find real friends and love_, I thought dreamily before I slung my legs over the side of her bed and slipped on my slippers. After brushing my teeth, putting on make up, and pining my curly hair back just right. Glancing in the mirror one last time before heading back to my room. I opened my closet finding the new fresh uniform. A white blouse navy jumper and white knee socks. " Ah " I whispered to myself "this is a hot mess…" I groaned rolling my eyes and chuckling. Once satisfied by my appearance in my full-length mirror, I headed down stairs.

" Good morning sweet heart! " My mother cooed rushing over to give me a hug. " Hey mom" I responded sleepily as I stifled a yawn. It was hard to get used to getting up early again. As I packed the car with all my supplies, I put in my new mixed C.d. The drive to school was nerve-racking. I was going to a school with a class of about 5x the size of my old school. I didn't know many people there and I started to panic.

My nerves calmed as I pulled up to SVHS as I laughed at the irony of being a Buddhist at a catholic school. She noticed her friend Meagan standing out side waiting for her " HEY PAMMY!" she cried " hey Meagan!" I hugged her as we walk in to the school, as I would be accustomed to everyday.

The bell rang, 8:05 it read, as I listened to my homeroom teacher drabble on about forms I already turned in. I sighed drummed my pink pen and noticed the guy next to me doing the same thing. I giggled and he looked and me " what?" he said with a smile. ' Nothing we were just doing the same thing and I thought It was funny" I smiled back "Oh! I'm Chad" he offered his hand to me "Pam" I responded and shook his hand. The bell rang again, me and Chad got up and started walking together " where's your first class?" I wondered "Um… History" he said looking at his schedule " room…. 13a. You?" " Theater I." I answered, as he looked surprised "a Drama Queen eh?" I laughed " hardly..." " Well this is me..." he said pointing to the door " cool nice meeting you" I called after him scurrying off to the auditorium away from my first friend at my new school..

I reached the theater with 3 minutes to spare as I scanned the students in this class with me. I noticed a girl my age sitting in the back reading _Twilight_ " you like _Twilight?_" I asked in awe " Ya its my second time reading it… just waiting for the fourth to come out you know?" "Ya I can't wait and the movies coming out next December!" The girl smiled at me "Hi I'm Marissa" "Pam… so this class looks fun" I laughed at the goofy teacher who didn't honestly care what we did. The bell rang again " Where you headed to?" I asked. "Accelerated Algebra" "Yikes…" I squirmed and she laughed. Math and I were never really compatible. " Im going to Italian." "Ooh exotic!" she smiled as I approached the room 115. "Well this is me bye Marissa! See you tomorrow!" she waved as I entered the room that smelt of basil and olive oil " Ciao Gli studenti nuovi! Mi chiama Signora Rossi. Nel lesione Di'italiano, studierete il cultura e il lingue Di'talia!" as she finished her rant I Banged my head on my desk for picking the hardest language offered at our school.

After Second period I headed to my locker next to Chad as we exchanged some few words and he opened my locker because I was incapable of it. I piled my books and headed back upstairs for my next class. Algebra, I died in the class. It was cold the teacher was mean and strict besides it was math… I was so gracious when the bell rang for fourth period. English. Then it rang for fifth period. Science. And finally it was lunchtime.

Lunch was a zoo people toppled on top of each other to sit and it was smelly. I found Marissa and we sat and talked about our day I talked about Chad and She talked about this guy who she met at her old school that really liked her named Ryan and I realized he was in my Italian class.

The day seemed to pass by in an instant. I had some cool classes, met some people and before I knew it, I was in my sixth period class. World history..._fun_ I thought to myself. _Another one of my bad classes…_ But As I entered the room the mood changed I felt slightly calmed and relaxed as I set my book down waiting for the teacher to place me in my seat

"Pamela Beesly?' the teacher cooed and I blushed and slightly raised my hand " ah here you go, you'll sit right her next to Mr. Halpert..." she trailed off but I didnt seem to notice. She became transfixed on this new boy next to her. He wasn't gorgeous he was kind of plain but she was drawn to him. He had blue eyes messy brown hair and caused her to feel all warm inside " h-hi…" I stuttered getting his attention " I'm Pam Beesly" I finished with more confidence. "Jim, Jim Halpert nice to meet you." he smiled and my heart melted. Never had I fallen for a guy this hard in my life sure I had crushes but _this_ was different and it only took me in what 5 minutes to fall for him? The period passed but it didn't matter I wanted to stay in this class forever. But unfortunately it did " hey," he looked at me as my ears perked up " see you tomorrow." "Ya tomorrow." Tomorrow they started a project and he was her partner…


	2. Chapter 2: Wanted

"Brrrrring!" the Bell echoed throughout the halls of SVHS (St. Valentines High School) and students rushed out of their classrooms. I lethargically put my calculator back in my illegal

sized purse, threw my pencil in, and waltz out of the classroom. I headed up the stairs, made a quick turn into English when I noticed Jim sitting in my seat. "Hey You." he gave me a look

of innocence and a big goofy grin to match it. About the second week of school I noticed that Jim was also in my English class as well History.

Jim and I Became really good and close friends, some would even entitle us as the best. It all happened after that fateful second day of school. The teacher pushed the desks

together so the students could share laptops. I of course was paired with Jim. We instantly connected we constantly were hanging out at lunch, everywhere at school. I always like Jim

like that but after we started hanging out with him, I really fell for him. Well we're just really good, really close, really amazing best friends and I could live with that...for now at least.

"Hey get out of my seat" I joked with mock anger. "Or what?" He challenged with a cocked eyebrow and a smug grin. I looked him straight in the eye, leaned in just until the point in

which his eyes darkened and I could feel his gaze drop to my lips and was completely sure he could feel my breath on his face. " Or," I started dropping my tone to a dangerously low

pitch. " I'll wack you with my Lit. Book." I leaned back grinned and waved the three pound snore a thon as he chuckled, eyes a bright blue-green again, and he gracefully moved out of my

seat. " Your seat m'lady." He gestured to it. I smirked at him and sat down. "Ya ya... you win" he scoffed. " Ya I did..." I gloated as the bell sounded for class to start and Jim headed back

across the room and all my warm funny feelings left with him.

"All right class..." My teacher started but I wasn't listening, I was starring out the window. The main reason I Love this class was because of the great view of the large old oak tree

outside. It was about mid October now the vibrant orange leaves have fallen off and have been racked up. However there were a few leaves still clinging on not wanting to let go but

knowing the fall was inevitable. It was a thing of beauty and was too good to just pass up. I dug out my Ebony pencil and began a rough sketch in my notebook. And as soon as I was

putting the finishing touches on it the announcements chimed in.

"...Be sure to cheer on our football team tonight at our home coming game!" the teacher read excitedly. Homecoming was somewhat of a farce, or so I heard, it was pretty much just

like any other football game or any other school dance I was told. But hell, I was still going to go! We ended with a prayer, which I sat awkwardly through, and we headed to our next

class in which Jim always walks me too. " So home coming..." he started as I responded by giving him a glance. " you going?" he asked timidly. " Yeah... I think so" " Uh cool me too..."

"Well I'll see you there?" I asked with hope " yeah, cool" he curtly answered and then disappeared into his class.

The rest of the day went pretty normal and well flat out boring. The school was a buzz about the big game that night with the " Black-Out" dress theme. When I arrived home I

started to plan my outfit as I dimly remembered that Jim was going to be there tonight as a smile slowly spread across the face then quickly disappeared _Jims only seen me in that hideous_

_rag of a uniform,_ I panicked. He has never seen me out side of school and hell he has never really seen my form behind the uniform. That uniform appears to make you look like you're

boobless and assless. _He has no idea what I look like OR my fashion sense. _Tonight was now even more important! Sure I wasn't really a person to present myself for guys to look at but

the thought of Jim thinking of me in that way... of being _sexy_ became a guilty pleasure of mine. I rummaged through my closet finding a tank top that was form fitting, black and a hint of

silver glitter. Next I put on my black fishnets with my black cargo short shorts and my baby pink chucks to top it off. I did a pirouette in front of my full-length mirror and was completely

satisfied with my appearance with my straightened Carmel colored hair flowing down to about my collarbone with fringed bangs in the front. My make up was neat and not over the top, I

smelled of Coco Chanel and my lips were fully glossed and plumped giving a pouty look. I never really did stuff like this but it felt good to be kind of sluty for once. I heard my phone buzz

indicating a new text message _Jim_ it read. I flipped it open and read:

**You excited for tonight Beesly? ****J**

**YUP! :P u Halpert?**

**Of course when you gonna get there?**

**Um around seven**

**Cool see you there, wait are you wearing black?**

**Haha of course! U?**

**Duh... see ya!**

**Bye! ****J**

I shut my Phone and heard a car honk outside her house. _Must be Marissa and Ryan..._ who did in fact get together thanks to me for setting them up. I ran down the stairs and

hopped into the car noticing Ryan was the one driving, Marissa in the passenger seat. "Damn..." she stared with wide eyes " What?" I asked shocked " You look hott!" She exclaimed " Is

this for..." she trailed off. "Yeah" I smiled "Well your gonna kill him!" she gave me a serious look as I burst out laughing, " Hey Ryan how are you?" " Good, but she's right your gonna kill

that guy..." He kidded and grinned "thanks"

When we arrived I text him:

**Hey Halpert, get lost?**

**I'm in the student section**

**Me too I'm next to Marissa and Ryan**

**Uhg... I'm not going near them find me I'm next to Chad **

He was referring to Marissa and Ryan's um... affection towards each other.

**They're not _that _bad but fine... c ya soon!**

I rushed up to the top against the crowd of rowdy students and spotted him in a black t-shirt and black basketball shorts hair tousled just the way I liked it. He was laughing at

something Chad said as I bounced up behind him, went on my tippy toes and placed my hands front of his eyes. Before I could even mutter the words "guess who!" Chad immediately

said " it's Pam" then stuck his tongue out at me. "Chad!" I hoped over to smack him while I giggled and pulled him in for a hug.

Chad also was one of my great friends. Some thought I liked him but I couldn't he was just so...Chad, Cooky, funny, goofy, brotherly Chad.

" Whoa girl, you look hott!" he exclaimed " doesn't she look hott Jim?" I turned to face Jim and felt a flutter in my stomach and my cheeks felt hot as soon as he mumble the

word " Yeah..." breathlessly his eyes not meeting mine or Chad's, they were roaming my body. Suddenly I became self-conscience but by the way he was looking at me I had no reason

to. When his eyes met mine I noticed they were dark and clouded over again just like in English today. "Hey!' I said brightly and reached up to hug him playing with the hair on the back of

his neck "Hi Beesly" he responded eyes still dark after our hug. "How are you?" "Eh... Ya no" he shrugged it off " this game is so boring." I noticed that we were KILLING the other team

64 to nothing in just the 2nd quarter. Suddenly my phone buzzed and I got a text from Marissa:

**Hey were going to Dairy Queen. Wanna Come with? ~M**

I paused and made the best of this opportunity "hey Jim, Marissa and Ryan are going to Dairy Queen, wanna go?" he pondered... " Sure, beats this game" we both

laughed as we met up with Marissa and Ryan.

At Dairy Queen I learned a lot about Jim, for instance, he liked Reeses, but hated chocolate and I had a fun time just being with him. Marissa and Ryan just stayed in the car doing god knows what... and honestly I didn't wanna think about it So when it was time to go, I just went home in Jim's car.

" So you going to wear that tomorrow?" he asked me indicating to my outfit. "Maybe. You like it?" I smiled like some kind of flirt "Yeah" "Well maybe I'll wear something better."

And with that I got out of the car walked up to my house turned around to wave bye and went up to my room leaving him wide eyed in his car. It felt good to be wanted.

A/N: r/r as always next chapter is the DANCE hehe J should be fun to write post should be up on Sunday AT THE LATEST!

~Ann


	3. Chapter 3: Loneliness

Chapter 3: Lonliness

**A/N: thanks to bingbangboom714 and FanOfTheOffice for the reviews!**

_**bingbangboom71**_**: glad you're enjoying it!**

_**FanOfTheOffice**_**: yeah I geuss your right but it wont be for long… trust me**

**__________________________________________________________________-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As I pushed on the heavy doors to enter my school, the heavy beats coming from the gym plunged into my ears. I focused hard to find Marissa but my eyes came across an anxious

Meagan waving me over. I rushed over to her wondering what was going on because Meagan and I had drifted. Not too much but still it wasn't the same. " Omgggggggg!", she

screeched smile wide across her face as she stretched out the _g_., "You'll never guess who I brought!" her eyes dancing with joy as I could feel face harden and my eyes became darker.

"No…" I glared quietly but my tone strong. " Ya! I brought Nate!" _Nate. _The word stung my eyes and caused my teeth to clench.

Nate was Meagan's ex boyfriend who was not trust worthy and a complete scumbag, putting it nicely. In seventh grade Nate and Meagan got together. By the end of there relationship

he had cheated on her multiple times hit her twice and attempted to get with me once. I never told her about the last one, obviously, but I still had to watch her downward spiral after

he broke up with her. I had never seen somebody as weak and destroyed as she was, and I was not about to witness it again. "Meagan..." I warned "Pammy don't fret! Were not

here _together_ were here as friends and after what he told me," she laughed " we wont ever be together." She still had that happy glimmer in her eye as she noticed my confusion and

took note of my audible yet quiet "Wha?" she leaned in close to my ear and whispered " he's gay" now it was my turn to laugh "Really?" "Yeah he told me that's why he hit me he was

just confused and stuff." "Huh…" I trailed off thinking about this new realization " but anywhose," she trailed off as she took in my appearance.

I was wearing a short, black, strapless, lacey under trim cocktail dress with silver pumps. My hair curled flowing down my back. My makeup was intense to say the least; I was wearing

silver eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, luscious lip plumper, and light blush.

"You look," she stopped again letting her eyes widen with shock, " Amazing… and sexy!?" she questioned " The Pam I knew would die before she would put this little number on."

gesturing to my dress smile forming across her face " I like it! See I tried to get you into something like this multiple times before but noooooo!" she ranted excitedly loving my new self-

confidence. "Whose the guy?" she stated seriously " uh n-n-no oneeee" I stuttered out failing miserably in my attempt to lie which surprised myself too. I was a great liar a really GREAT

liar and Meagan knew that too. "Pam I know your lying…" she reprimanded "Megs-" " Who is it!" she demanded. " Um Jim.. Jim Halpert…" I whispered quietly as my cheeks got hot and

my gaze hit the floor. " I have NO idea who that is" she stated honestly " let me meet him," she suggested "now." "Megs… he's not even here and he's not coming. He's sick at home" I

lied smoothly and she believed me. I let her get back to Nate as I started to look for Marissa again.

I found her in the middle of the giant clump of students located in the center of the gym. She, of course, was with Ryan and…nobody else. I decided to look for chad instead of becoming

a third wheel in a disgusting make out session between my best friend and my boyfriend.

I found chad drinking some punch and talking to some guys. " Hey Cha-Cha!" I greeted him with a hug and a warm smile. _Cha-Cha_ had become my nickname for him. I really don't know

how but I liked it and I found that it suited him. "Aw girl, " he pouted "You know I hate it when you call me that" I noticed him giving me the once over and before he could even say

anything I fought back with " and you know I hate being stared at like a thick steak teasing a starving man" "touché" he agreed " But you wouldn't dress like that if you weren't trying

to impress _somebody_" I just moved a piece of hair behind my ear not planning on saying anything " Halpert is in the bathroom" he added in casually " Did I ask where he was?" "No but

you were wondering… Neither of you guys are fooling me" "I'm not fooling anyone…" I whispered "Only Yourself" Chad rebutled " Cha-Cha." I pleaded softly " Just my observation" We

stood there silently until he spoke again " You do look nice though" "thanks!" I smiled " As do you" taking in his appearance of a red button down shirt with khaki pants. "thank you" he

responded handing me some punch.

Marissa wondered over to my complementing my outfit and me complementing her back we started to talk about how fun the dance was and deciding to follow Marissa and Ryan into

the clump grinding students.

Right before we entered, I subtly watched Jim, dressed in a black dress pants and a blue dress shirt, walk over to Chad and saw him mouth _Pam looks hott_. Jim's brows furrowed _where _

_is she?_ Chad pointed to my direction and I looked away and continued walking toward the crowd. I decided in that split second that I was going to let him come to me for once. Once

inside I felt random body parts of people I could not even see or recognize rub up against me the most intimate ways along with the pulsating beats of the music pounding in my ear.

And before I knew it, I was lost within the music letting my body take over me mind and I was dancing with… some guy, I didn't care I was having fun. Our bodies were grinding against

each other as if our lives depended on it my hands in hair and his hands on my ass pulling me closer to him. As soon as the song ended he thanked me for the dance then

disappeared. I turned around seeing Marissa giggling at something Ryan had said and I wandered back over to them. " who was that?" Ryan asked. " Um… I have no clue" I stated

honestly "well it looked like you two were having sex with clothes on.." he stated bluntly as I hit his shoulder with mock hurt " It was hott" Marissa added in and I just laughed then

just shrugged. "It was fun." I remembered then that I had still not talked to Jim nor had he followed me. My heart panged with sadness for only a quick moment as I heard my favorite

song come on, _Sour Cherry_ by the kills, and suddenly everyone was dancing again as I claimed Marissa as my dance partner and we sang along with the lyrics having fun. During our

dance she leaned toward my ear "where's Jim?" I sighed " I don't know and frankly, I don't care" suddenly angry with him. She cocked her eyebrow "You don't care…" she stated with

disbelief. "Its just…" I trailed off as she encouraged me to go on with the nod of her head " I'm letting him come to me for once and well…" I ran one angry my hand through hair " it's

taking longer then I expected" "aw sweetie!" she hugged me as I pouted. " he'll come around just give him time" she winked and then the song was over. " I'm gonna go get punch…

be right back."

I gracefully walked out of the pit as a slow song came on. I didn't recognize it but as I walked over to the beverage table I saw Jim dancing with some girl. Overcome with anger and

hurt I rushed over to the table downed a glass of water and found Chad near by and rushed over to him. "Do you have any pancakes?" Pancake was code for alcohol, which I knew he

had because he _always_ did. A little taken back by my boldness and seeing the crack in my Good girl façade showing my edgy side a bit he finally responded "ya but I mean Pam? Are you

sure?" I laughed "ya" responding curtly " ok," he sounded unsure " well I have some beer and-" I closed my eyes becoming impatient. I cut him off and looked him straight in the eye

"-vodka, I need Vodka" "Pam that's so strong can you handle it?" " of course!" I was getting mad and wanted Vodka at that moment. "okay…" he motioned for my glass and poured in

about half a shot. I glared at him for more " I don't think you can handle more" he responded honestly. I threw it back and swallowed it in an instant.

In 8th grade I found the comfort of alcohol and had become my best friend while I was struggling with depression. I hadn't touched the stuff since but I suddenly had an ache for it.

I cocked my eyebrow and motioned for more as he filed the cup about 5 oz. "damn girl" he muttered , I thanked him and walked away. The amount I was drinking was not enough to

make me drunk, buzzed sure, but I knew how to hold my liquor. It wouldn't numb the pain at fist so I just downed the rest down instantly. It was like hurt be-gone! I was suddenly

back in the clump dancing with a bunch of people I didn't even recognize I glanced at my phone checking the time. _Great it's only halfway done…only and hour and a half to go…_ I bitterly

thought to myself.

"The next song," the DJ interrupted "is for a Miss Pam Beesly from," the DJ looked at the name and laughed "_Cha-cha_?" I recognized the tune of _Wasted _and laughed as I thought of the

meaning. He was worried about me and knew something was up. I decided to leave the group and find him. After a long search I found him propped up against a wall with Jim which

through me off guard for a second. I bounced over to Chad "Thanks for the song!" I sounded chipper and happy unlike the last time we talked. He noticed my cup was empty "Um, no

problem you…you okay?" "never better!" "your drunk!" he yelled "I am NOT" I retorted " If I was drunk could I do this?" I hopped up and down on one leg in heels "see?" " Well I gave

you enough to make you pass out-" "Which I'm _not_" " Still I'm worried, what's wrong" I flashed my glare at Jim for a second "nothing" I said coolly through clenched teeth "See this is

what I'm talking about!" he rebutled in disbelief. I didn't respond until I heard Jim's voice "He's right Beesly something's up, I can tell." His eyes met mine for an instant. They were full

of concern and anger. Damn him for knowing me so well and for causing this and for acting concerned. Damn him for being angry with me. "And you care because?…" I honestly asked

him with a hint of an edge to it. "Of course I care!" he stated with disbelief "You're my best friend!" I couldn't help but burst out laughing at the irony of this. If I was his best friend then

why hadn't he talked to me all night? Plus I didn't want to just be his friend. I thought for a second and finally came up with the best thing I could " Well then," I started out smoothly

"you should act like it." And with that I turned around and started to walk away until I felt his hand grasp my forearm puling me back to him face to face "What the hell is wrong with

you." his eyes were dark and his tone was deadly. Never in my life had I been so afraid to say anything. I could feel my eyes widen and my mouth open as if to speak but the words

would not come out. Instead, I felt my eyes brim with tears that I refused to let fall. Jim saw them and his eyes softened his grip weakened. My bottom lips started to tremble and he

pulled me into a tight hug. " I'm sorry," he whispered into my ear " I shouldn't have snapped at you" I just shook my head in his shoulder and muttered " No, its _not _your fault I-I'm just

being stupid" he pulled back and looked me in the eye " If something bugs you so much that you have to have a drink or two, then its never stupid. What happened?" His eyes pleaded

for me to open up to him so I decided to tell him the truth. " I suffer from depression." "And…" "well random things trigger it-" "what triggered it?" I sighed I wasn't going to say "_Well I _

_saw you dancing with that slut and I was pretty fucking jealous so I found Cha-Cha and demanded Vodka because I fucking love you, you idiot!" _so I looked him in the eye and said

"Loneliness" He stared at me for a good minute before he said "Oh…" I hazily noticed that my arms were still wrapped around his neck and his around my lower back. I giggled and he

noticed, a smile appearing on his face as he said "what?" " We probably look like were dancing but were not moving." Then I just started cracking up as he laughed at my behavior.

"Yeah I geuss.. maybe we should move with the beat" he said seriously as my laughter subsided "Yeah. Follow me" I took his hand and let him into the mob of dancing people. We

found a spot and I wrapped my hands around his neck and he held me close for the remainder of the slow song until it faded to _Swingin'_ by Savage. He started to move to the beat

encouraging me to move with him " now," he whispered into my ear "follow my lead" I just nodded as he turned me around and rested his hands on my inner thighs and started to

press into me. His hips matched the beat and caused me to move with him. Once we found rhythm I found myself swaying my hips with the beat, making sure to rub up against certain

parts of him. My right hand around his neck playing with the small hairs on the back of it, and my left hand was on his hip. His hands were running up and down my thighs. I felt his

warm breath on my ear as he whispered "Have I complimented you yet?" I shook my head "you look _beautiful_." Those words meant so much and the way he said beautiful made me

sound irresistible to him. I couldn't hold myself back anymore so I turned around I kissed him. It was a soft kiss but it held so much meaning. He kissed back with as much enthusiasm

and when I went to pull away he pulled me in for a longer more passionate kiss. I placed my hands on his chest and he tightened his grip around me. As we pulled away, all I could

think of was _wow _"Pam." I heard him mumble while kissing my neck, " Hmm?" I responded, "You are amazing..." he trailed off punctuating each word with a kiss. "You're not too bad

your self" I giggled as he bite my neck and I sighed as he pulled away to look me in the eye. "Wanna go on a date next Friday?" " Sure. What you have in mind?" "I don't know yet…"

he sounded embarrassed and broke his gaze away from mine. I reached out and turned his gaze to meet mine and smiled "Perfect." He laughed and I leaned in and kissed him one last

time.

Yeah this dance? Definitely worth going to.

A/N: YAY!!!! :D r/r

~ann


End file.
